The present invention relates to an indication device, and more particularly to an indication device that verifies a location of a specified indicator when a plurality of indicator are adjacently installed.
As a conventional indication device, there are roughly two types of indication device as below for adjacently installing a plurality of indicator and making each of them indicate differently each other:
(1) an indication device having a respective exclusive signal line for each indicator; PA1 (2) an indication device comprising a bus line with data lines of the same number of indicators and necessary signal lines to connect each indicator to the bus line. A data line to be selected is selected by a selector and dip switches in each indicator.
However, in such a conventional indication device described as above, when using the above indication device (1), there is a problem that the exclusive lines as many as the indicators adjacently installed are needed, and wiring of the exclusive lines becomes to be very complicated as the number of the indicators increasing. And when using the above indication device (2), there is a problem that the dip switch with each indicator must be set for each pre-determined status, so that the resetting takes very much time for moving or changing each indicator at maintenance and repair work.